


Even in death

by MarlleneMilton



Category: The Hobbit (2012), The Hobbit - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-05-02
Updated: 2013-05-02
Packaged: 2017-12-10 04:12:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/781628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MarlleneMilton/pseuds/MarlleneMilton
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Every year on the same day, Bilbo would disappear without telling anyone where he went. One year Frodo follows him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Even in death

Every year on the same day, Bilbo would disappear without telling anyone where he went. He would set out after second breakfast and came back long after sunset. After he started living with Frodo, he would left him for the day with Hamfast dismissing the boy´s questions about his annual trip. Everyone in the Shire got used this odd habit of his and eventually stopped asking about it. He was already considered unhobbitish with his mad adventure with the dwarves so adding one more strange thing didn´t make a difference.

 

Frodo on the other hand has always been a curious child.  It was at Bilbo´s 100th birthday where he decided that despite his uncle banning it, he would follow him this year and solve this long-lasting mystery.

 

When the day came some time later, Bilbo packed a few provisions, took his walking stick and waving Frodo goodbye he left as he always did. Only this time, Frodo was prepared to follow him. He tried to dress not to look suspicious, but he didn´t really know how to do that.

 

Tracking his uncle wasn´t hard at all as he didn´t try to hide where he was going. Probably was sure no one would think of following him after so many years. When the sun was at it´s highest point, he reached the borders of the Shire with Bilbo suddenly nowhere to be seen.  He had to go a little further to find him again.

 

There he was, sitting under an old oak tree and looking to the East. There was nothing wrong about this picture. Until he got a better look at his uncle´s face. He looked so much older. Frodo sometimes wondered how come that Bilbo looked nothing like his age, he was 100 after all. But then when he was just sitting under the tree and presumably at ease, it was as if the long years had finally cought up with him.

 

Frodo was so lost in his thoughts that he didn´t notice his uncle turning  to him with a look of such weariness he hadn´t seen on him before. He was afraid Bilbo would be angry that he followed him, but he only beckoned him to come to sit with him.

 

They sat in silence for a long while. The young hobbit was burning with questions, but was too afraid that he would be sent away.  After some more time, he couldn´t stand it anymore and broke the silence.

 

“Uncle, what´s wrong?“ there were better questions to ask, for example _Why do you disappear every year to spend a day right outside the Shire´s borderline just sitting and looking into nowhere_?? But it didn´t feel right to ask that.

 

Bilbo took his time before answering  “Do you know the saying among Men - _Time heals all wounds_?“ He chuckled a little, but there was no happiness in it.

 

Frodo was watching him carefully. “Yes“

 

“Don´t  believe it. It´s far from true.“ He sighed heavily and Frodo could see a hint of tears in the old man´s eyes.

 

"It´s been 50 years and it still hurts as much as it did then.“ Bilbo´s voice broke a little at the end.

 

This isn´t just about the Battle, thought Frodo. This is more. He paused a little before voicing his thought.

 

“You are talking about the King, aren´t you?“

 

Bilbo abruptly turned to him surprised.

 

“I´m not blind uncle and I´ve been living with you for long enough to figure out you didn´t tell me everything about the Quest.“

 

The older hobbit sighed and closed his eyes “My dear boy….“ He opened his eyes again and didn´t speak for some time.  

 

“You are right, I didn´t tell you everything, but those memories are all I have left of him. And they will die with me.“ There was a long pause before he spoke again.

 

“I still dream of his death, of his last moments when he was free of the curse again. Each and every wound of the shattered body of his, covered with blood. The voice once so strong, but then nothing more than a whisper.“ He swallowed visibly, but didn´t stop.

 

“I´ve learned to live with the pain. I´ve managed to push it all away and live on. But this day, the anniversary of that fateful day, this one I devote only to him. To remember the good and the bad we went through. To mourn what happened and dream about what could have been.“

 

“I´m sorry, uncle.“

 

Bilbo gave him a sad smile and didn´t say anything after that. Frodo stayed with him through the day, not speaking, just holding his hand occasionally or holding him close when he started shaking with sobs. It was horrible to see his uncle so distressed, but he wouldn´t leave him. When the sun was behind the horizon, they went for home. The next day was as any other day. Bilbo was back his usual self and none of them mentioned the day before.

**Author's Note:**

> I´m sorry for any mistakes!  
> I don´t own the Hobbit in any form.  
> Feedback is always welcome.
> 
> Firstly I thought this to be a one shot, but I could add a reunion in Valinor(cause I love them). What do you think?  
> I´ve got tumblr now if anyone is interested http://thorinscoatofmajesty.tumblr.com/


End file.
